


My Next Door Boyfriend!

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Fontcest, I'll add more tags later, Loud Neighbors, M/M, Neighbors, One-sided love for a bit, Smut, Townhouses, life on the surface, sneaking out at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when three sets of Skeleton brothers live up on the surface right next door to each other in townhouses? Well, there's definitely lots of complaints and love that's for sure.





	1. The Nieghbors

**Author's Note:**

> Blueberry: Underswap Sans  
> Stretch: Underswap Papyrus  
> Cherry: Underfell Sans  
> Edge: Underfell Papyrus  
> Raspberry: Swapfell Sans  
> Puppy: Swapfell Papyrus

It was a beautiful sunny day in the neighborhood, everyone was outside of their houses enjoying the weather except for six monsters.

The Underswap brothers, Underfell Brothers, and the Swapfell Brothers. Each of them were moving into their very own townhouses today. And surprisingly, they were all moving in next to each other.

The six stood outside of their houses, staring at each other. Was it odd how three different versions of the skeleton brothers each moved in this neighborhood, on the same day, and right next to each other?

* * *

 

The Underswap brothers were the first to finish moving in fully. only two days. Then it was Swapfell at five days. And lastly was Underfell, taking them a week to finish.

Berry wanted to wait till everyone was all moved in to introduce himself. He was hopping around the house, his boots tapping loudly on the kitchen tiles.

"Hurry, brother! We must be Infront of their house at exactly 10:15 and it already 10:10!!" He grabbed the two baskets, one with a note on it that said on the front "Welcome, Swapfell brothers!" And the other saying "Welcome, Underfell brothers!".

Stretch came wobbling down the stairs in his cargo shorts, a black skinny tank top, and bare feet. Berry gasped loudly in disbelief, "YOU AREN'T EVEN READY?! PAPYRUS!!!" Stretch only put a lit cigarette in his mouth, shushing as he did so. "You do know these walls aren't too thick, right, bro?" Berry pouted as he stood at the front door, they were in fact pretty thin walls.

"But you aren't ready and we must be at Swapfell's house in three minutes—! THREE MINUTES?! PAPYRUS HURRY!!" whined Berry as he jumped from foot to foot.

Stretch finally got his shoes and hoodie on and Berry raced to the Swapfell brothers' house, Stretch close behind him.

Ding dong! Rung the loud and annoying bell multiple times as Berry rapid pressed the button. There was an angry shout from inside, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

The front door swung open and a small Skeleton stood at the front door, of course, he wasn't as small as Berry. His sharp teeth were in a large, annoyed frown.

"What the hell do you want?! My lazybones brother is asleep and with all this ringing from the doorbell and yelling from your house he'll surely wake up!" Blueberry flushed blue as he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry!" He quickly recovered, holding out the neat little basket he had prepared for his counterpart. "This is a welcoming gift! I'm glad we're neighbors!!"

The other small Skeleton slowly looked into the basket before taking it, "Hmm..." was all he said. He started closing the door but Berry quickly spit out "What's your name?! I'm Blueberry but you can call me Berry!" The other eyed Berry up and down, "Sure, whatever... Raspberry."

The skeleton closed the door as Berry muttered, "Raspberry huh? I'll call you Raz!" The door was already shut in his face... "Onwards to the next house!"

They marched to the next house, Berry thinking twice and knocking on the door. There were loud voices in here as well. "SANS,GET THE DOOR!" "I'M BUSY, BOSS, CAN'T YOU SEE!?!" "I'M UN A DIFFERENT ROOM AND CAN'T SEE YOU BUT GET YOUR LAZYASS BUTT UP!!" "FUUUUCCCKK!!!" Stretch wasn't liking both his neighbors.

The door opened to reveal a skinny and tall skeleton, taller than Stretch and he was tall. Though Stretch was more broad and the other lanky. His eyes narrowed to Berry, the baskets already being help out. "P-please accept this welcome gift!"

Berry didn't know why but this Skeleton made his soul thump loudly in his chest and his cheeks flush with blush that wouldn't go away. Big long arms reached over and took the basket, glaring at it before looking at Berry whom shivered. "Thank you." said the tall figure. The breathtaking Skeleton continued taking, "Say, what's your name?" Berry let out a chirp of a reply "Blueberry, but please call my Berry...! What's yours?" "Edge. Or Edgy if you'd prefer~" he said this with a slight purr in his voice.

Stretch out an arm in-between the two and picked Berry up whom only whined a bit. "That's enough of that. My name is Stretch. Berry's older brother." Edge nodded, "Let me introduce my brother." ... There was just silence for a bit before Edge cleared his throat. "SANS YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET DOWN HERE!"

Stretch had covered Berry's 'ears' and hissed out the words, "Quit it with your cursing! My brother is still innocent unlike some people!" This caught Edge's attention, "Still innocent~? Nyeh heh heh~" Stretch narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when a short Skeleton wearing black and red popped out from behind Edge. He was... Adorable...

Stretch couldn't take his eyes off of the one and slowly put Berry down, he started straight over to Edge to chat. The other short Skeleton looked a bit nervous and suddenly spoke in a cute, Shakey voice, "H-hi, I'm Ch-cherry, how 'bout you?" Stretch blinked, "...Stretch.." was all that came out.

Cherry looked confused and just nodded, "Riigghhtt... I'm going back in." he turned and went back into the house. Stretch shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He saw that Edge was bent down and talking to Berry, a slight smile on his sharp teeth. Stretch cleared his throat, "It was nice meetin' you, c'mon Blue, let's go." "Awwww, oh well... Bye, Edgy!!" Edge gave Berry a little wave before going inside with the basket.

* * *

 

 

Stretch was in the backyard smoking because Berry banned smokes in the house. Berry was slowly making dinner, a dazed look on his face. He felt an odd churning feeling in his non-existent stomach, it didn't feel upsetting, a bit tickly and nice actually. He shook his head of the current thoughts of Edgy in his mind and tried to focus on dinner. "Come on, Berry! Think straight, you have dinner to make! You can go visit your neighbor another time but for now just cook!" thought Berry has he almost chopped his finger.

He sighed loudly and looked down, "What are these feelings that I'm feeling...?"


	2. The Mall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Underswap brothers' idea to take everyone out shopping so they can get their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeyyyy, I'm thinking about updating every Tuesday sooooo, I'll update next Tuesday hopefully!

The next morning the Swap brothers had invited the Swapfell and Fell brothers to go out shopping together with them, the Fells said sure while the Swapfells very reluctantly accepted the offer, thanks to Puppy that is.

Berry had his totes in the basket of his bike, ready to go. His blouse like shirt and jacket that went to his knees blowing in the wind. Edge had decided to bike there as well and the rest would teleport, which to Berry and Edge seemed absolutely lazy and boring. The only reason Raspberry went with them is because he said something like "I have to keep an eye on this filthy mutt of mine at all times and he doesn't know how to ride a bike." So it was just Berry and Edge.

Edge had the largest size in bikes and the seat cranked up while Berry had a kids bike. They began peddling earlier then they planned to leave so that they'll get there once the others teleport. 

Berry closed his eyes a bit, feeling the wind blow against his body, "I haven't felt this in a long time~!" squealed, Berry happily. Edge glanced at the smaller skeleton, he still didn't know much about him yet, but he'd love to learn more. 

"So... Berry, what was your Universe like?" Berry opened his eyes and steered away from a rock. "Well! It was happy and bright, everyone was always talking to each other! We were all great friends!!" Edge huffed a bit. "What was yours like, Edge?!" "To put it simply...? Kill or be killed. Death, darkness, fighting, hatred, you name a negative thing and we had it." 

"Oh my stars, that's horrible!" Berry's big, round blue eyes somehow grew even bigger in horror. "But now it's better, right? You're up on the surface in the multiverse!" Edge couldn't help but crack a smile at the little Blueberry, "I guess it is better now." They both looked forward and continued biking on to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my crappy writing, I'm still a beginner at writing so I'm sorry if I make mistakes! >.<

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I might continue it since I like the story I have for it, well really it's just a bunch of random things that will happen, but still!
> 
> I'm so sorry but each chapter won't be that long and I'm a slow writer so don't expect super close together updates! ;P


End file.
